nyankoifandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 01
Summary Junpei Kousaka discovers that he could now understands cats after he broke the Jizou-sama's head, the local cat deity. To cure the curse, Junpei have to do 100 good deeds to redeem himself. Along the way, he met with many situations. Plot Junpei Kousaka wakes up in the morning after a nice dream, to find their pet cat, Nyamsus, inside his room. Angrily, Junpei scolded Nyamsus not to enter his room again. That’s when Junpei was shocked to find Nyamsus is talking. At the breakfast table, Junpei’s younger sister praises his cat sensor is working so well early in the morning. Nyamsus is sitting imposingly at her seat. Kousaka’s mother and Suzu both wondering why Junpei such a cat-hater, while all the Kousaka’s family members are cat-lovers. On his way to school, Junpei overhears two cats were discussing about getting food from the local butcher. At school, when Junpei tries to consult with his two best friends, Haruhiko and Kouta, they just promptly ignore him. Haruhiko even implies that Junpei has doting parents that would allow him for such fantasy. Instead, Haruhiko tells Junpei to consult Mizuno instead because she is well known as animal lover. The panicking Junpei quickly runs away from the classroom, only to return in a second. On his way home, Junpei thinks to himself, blaming his friends for purposely sets him up, knowing full well he had a crush on Mizuno. He also recalls back what happened yesterday, when he accidentally kicked a can to a small shrine. Upon checking, the head Jizou dropped out from the shrine. Junpei checked the head again today but the head still detached from yesterday’s event. Junpei offered a small can of catfood for the cat Jizou. While doing that, he senses Nyamsus at his back, watching his every move. Nyamsus says she finally understand why Junpei can suddenly listen to cat. It was because he broke the cat Jizou’s head. Right after that, the local priest came and saw Junpei talking to Nyamsus. He saw the canned food offered by Junpei, saying that the cat Jizou will surely appreciate that. Junpei begged the priest to tell him more about the cat Jizou. The priest started his history lesson on the cat Jizou from the beginning. Nyamsus also tags along and sit beside Junpei. Nyamsus saying she knew a cat at the shrine. Here come Tama, the young male calico, resident of the temple. Tama summarized the cat Jizou’s history as something like this: Like humans have 100 ghost stories, cat also has 100 stories… If Junpei shows sincerity towards cat Jizou and do good deeds, the curse will be lifted, as soon as the flame of the candle begins to disappear… However, hearing the voices of the cat is only the First Stage of the curse. Without doing any good deeds, just leaving things as they are, will only make the curse stronger and in the end, Junpei will become a cat. The scared Junpei have hallucinations right after that, seeing both Nyamsus and Tama getting bigger and bigger, he is slowly turning into a cat! He has trouble in breathing as Junpei have allergies on cats’ fur. Junpei wakes up the next day in panic. He’s wondering that after what happened yesterday at the temple, he somehow managed to make his way home. While contemplating about his fate on the verandah, Tama calls up to him from the roadside, both he and Nyamsus brought along three cat (or as Junpei calls them, the alergents) together. Characters In Order of Appearance *Junpei Kousaka *Nyamsus *Suzu Kousaka *Shizue Kousaka *Haruhiko Endou *Kouta Kawamura *Kaede Mizuno *Tama *Keizou Kirishima Category:Manga Category:Chapters